Increasingly, mobile devices such as smart phones now include near field communication (“NFC”) technologies allowing the mobile device to use NFC to communicate with readers, tags and other NFC devices. A number of payment schemes have been proposed which allow NFC-enabled mobile devices to act as payment devices. Unfortunately, these payment schemes generally suffer from a number of problems.
It would be desirable to provide methods and systems for employing NFC features of mobile devices for use in payment transactions that solve these and other problems. Other advantages and features will become apparent upon reading the following disclosure.